Makoto Morimachi
Makoto Morimachi is a selectable character from My Last First Kiss. Background Being two years older than you and the others, Makoto has always been like an older brother to your group. He's the older brother of Riku who is part of your childhood friends and also your first boyfriend. They moved on the floor above your apartment and it's been 20 years since you've known each other. Given that you guys have known each other for years, you call him by the nickname 'Mako'. He had developed feelings for you when you, Riku and Makoto went for trip on a sunflower field. Makoto and Riku got lost at the field, you went in ahead to the field to find both of them, after you find them you three ended up getting lost. He works as a researcher at Kokonoka and it was revealed his route that you were his inspiration on developing sweets. Insight Makoto profile.jpg Makoto beyond friendship.jpg Makoto's Rules.jpg Makoto Morimachi S3.jpg Appearance Makoto has messy dirty blond hair and brownish amber eyes. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Makoto wears a navy blue t-shirt, a green plaid shirt over it with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a watch on his left wrist, and white jeans. *'Formal Attire:' Makoto wears a grey suit with a white dress shirt with light blue pinstripes, and a light blue, brown and white striped tie. *'Work Attire:' Makoto wears a lab coat over his formal shirt and tie, grey slacks with a black belt, and thick, black-rimmed reading glasses. *'Sleepwear:' Makoto wears a black white-stripes hoodie over with white shirt. Personality Makoto has been described as a follower by Riku. Since he was always there for the group and acts as the oldest brother for all of you. He's two years older than the rest of your group, you've described him as a friendly and kind to everyone he meets. Whenever you have a fight with Ayato, you always went crying to Makoto. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story After the flood incident happened on your apartment, you get to temporary live at Morimachi brothers' apartment. Unable to forget your attraction to Hiroki, you do your best at work and love. But the one day, you find out that you’re more than a friend to Makoto?! It's a Date Coming Soon... Stay the Night Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Sweet Memories Coming Soon... Kiss to Remember Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= A Dreamy Proposal Coming Soon... Delivering the News Coming Soon... Bride-to-be Coming Soon... Trivia *Makoto is very similar to Takao Maruyama for they are both the "big brotherly" types or the "mother hen" in the group, wear suits to their jobs and a green plaid shirt for casual-wear, and overly considerate towards the MC. *The day when you went on a sunflower field with Morimachi brothers, you became more than a friend to Makoto. *You were his first love. *Sunflowers are a theme in his route. Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Makoto Morimachi Category:Characters Category:Graduate Student Category:Childhood Friend Category:Pet Owner Category:Scientist Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign